Une alliance inattendue
by AizensTrueLove
Summary: Cela fait déjà plus de dix ans qu'Orihime est folle amoureuse du bad-boy de l'école, Kurosaki Ichigo. Pourtant durant toute ces années passées il ne prêta jamais attention à la lycéenne. Apres une collision dans les couloirs de l'école avec Aizen Sousuke ce dernier a fait battre le cœur d'Inoue et elle décida de mieux le connaître. Mais est-il celui qu'il prêtant d'être ?
1. Prologue

A/N : **Aizen x Orihime**

_**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages issues du manga Bleach appartiennent au respectable Tite Kubo !_

Cette histoire est dédiée à **Sariniste**, qui m'a fait découvrir avec ses fanfictions magnifique à quel point Aihime peut être SMEXY ! Elle m'a aussi inspirée pour que je puisse écrire ma propre histoire (en français xp).

**Thank you so much Sari ! –hugs-**

En plus ca tombe bien car ne compte qu'un Aihime en français O.O (Que j'ai adoré d'ailleurs) C'est celui de **Gun d'Ange**.

Mais mon histoire sera un peu différente. Je compte écrire une histoire romantique, qui inclut Aizen et Orihime (logiquement) mais aussi Ichigo. (Et oui tout cette histoire sera ambiguë du début à la fin. -rires-) J'essayerais de suivre le plus possible le manga en gardant les personnage le plus 'réel' possible. Bien sur j'y ajouterai aussi une touche de ma propre fantaisie )

A oui j'ai oublier de dire que cette histoire ce déroule uniquement dans le monde réel (AU) donc pas de shinigami, quincy, vizard et autres êtres transcendant.

J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'ai eu à l'écrire. Svp n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis après avoir lu le chapitre en cliquant 'review' au bas de la page. ^^ J'essayerais de répondre à tout vos messages dans les quelques jours qui suivent. J

Merchiiii ! x3

Ps : Un grand merci a **Emeraude Noire** d'avoir été mon beta, vraiment merci m(_ _)m

Letssssss start ! :D

XxX

Vendredi 29 mai, 15h15, remise de diplômes à l'école secondaire 'Rukongai'. Une école publique accessible à tout le monde car les frais de scolarité sont entièrement remboursés par l'état. Classe terminale D, comptant un nombre moyen d'élèves, 35 pour être exacte. Des élèves casse-cou et d'habitude bavards. Mais aujourd'hui l'atmosphère était plus tendue, tous les élèves (sans exceptions) étaient muets. La tension est à son comble, tous sont impatients de connaître les résultats de leur dur labeur d'un mois entier. Il ne faut pas oublier que cette année n'est pas une année comme les autres. Si tout va bien ils ne devront plus jamais retourner dans cette école et pourront poursuivre leurs études à l'université. Pour cette raison là tout le monde espère plus que jamais d'avoir de bonnes notes. Les meilleurs d'entre eux pourront même intégrer gratuitement l'université prestigieuse du Sereitei. Une université normalement que fréquentée par des riches, car les frais d'inscription s'élèvent à un demi million d'euro par an et par personne. Le rêve de tout élèves qui souhaitent exercer un métier qui rapportera gros plus tard.

Même Orihime Inoue, ex-première de classe stresse à en être malade. Elle, qui veut plus que n'importe qui être admise dans cette université de prestige, a travaillé toute l'année scolaire d'arrache-pied pour être au top du classement. Son rêve serait de devenir astronaute pour pouvoir admirer les étoiles et le ciel qui la font tant rêver de plus près.

Une fille frêle d'apparence avec de grandes ambitions, mais seulement d'apparence. À part ses amis les plus proches, personne ne sait la vie dure que doit mener Orihime. Chaque nuit après l'école elle étudie dans son petit appartement jusqu'au petit matin les cours du jour avant. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour dormir ou se reposer. Même pendant les vacances, quand tous ses camarades de classe partent en voyage avec leurs parents, elle travaille comme boulangère pour pouvoir payer son loyer. Depuis la mort de son frère, Orihime vit seule et dû s'occuper de pleins de choses qui devrait être le boulot des parents. Malheureusement elle ne les a jamais connu.

Orihime, l'élève modèle, a toujours été la première de classe durant ces 5 dernières années, mais depuis que le nouveau s'est inscrit au lycée, elle fut à chaque fois deuxième avec quelques points d'écart. Souvent ça se jouait à un demi point près. Le garçon dépasse Orihime dans toutes les matières. Que ça va du cours de maths au cours pratique. Même aux cours de sport, il dépasse aisément ses camarades dans chaque discipline.

Non seulement il s'est fait remarquer par ses bonnes notes, mais aussi par sa gentillesse et son élégance. Le jeune homme est grand, séduisant avec des cheveux châtain foncé mi long et des yeux bruns chocolat qui étaient cachés derrière une paire de lunettes rectangulaire à monture noire. De nombreuses filles, folles de lui, ont déjà tenté de lui faire des avances mais à chaque fois il réussissait à décliner leurs offres avec classe et délicatesse. Cela ne veut pas dire que les filles ne se métrèrent pas à pleurer pendant des jours entiers. Momo Hinamori est son plus grand fan et aussi la fondatrice d'un fan club en l'honneur de cet homme. Bien sûr le garçon resta insensible mais il ne la nia pas pour autant. Bizarrement il ne semblait pas être intéressé aux filles. De nombreuses rumeurs s'éparpillèrent alors qu'il serait gay et qu'il aurait une relation avec Gin, son meilleur ami aux cheveux argentés. Le garçon en question s'appelle Sousuke Aizen.

Orihime, quant à elle, est une fille élancée de taille moyenne. Elle a de grands yeux gris foncés ainsi que de longs cheveux lisses et soyeux d'une couleur orangée qui lui arrivent à la taille. Elle a une frange et ses cheveux sont attachés derrière ses oreilles par 2 barrettes bleues en forme de fleur. L'adolescente se distingue de ses camarades à cause de sa large poitrine. Un petit détail qui saute directement aux yeux de ses congénères du sexe opposé (et Chizuru).

Orihime se tourna pour voir si elle était la seule à paniquer, quand son regard croisa celui d'Aizen. Le jeune homme avait l'air si relax avec son coude sur le banc. Son visage reposant sur la paume de sa main, de longs doigts couvrant la moitié de son visage angélique. Il la regarda avec un sourire d'autant plus séduisant. C'était assez pour faire rougir la fille aux cheveux auburn et à rendre jalouse Momo Hinamori qui les épiait. Orihime, elle, qui n'avait d'œil que pour Ichigo Kurosaki, le bad-boy de l'école, réalisa que Kurosaki-kun n'était peut-être pas le seul garçon qu'elle puisse aimer…

XxX

A/N : Petite introduction sur mon histoire qui commence officiellement au chapitre prochain :D

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout !


	2. Chapitre 1

A/N : Petit flash-back du chapitre précédent pour que vous comprenez mieux la réaction d'Orihime après avoir croiser le regard d'Aizen )

XxX

Deux heures auparavant à la cantine du lycée 'Rukongai'…

Le dernier cours avant les vacances venait d'être donné et quand la sonnerie qui donna le droit aux élèves de quitter la classe retentit, tout le monde se précipita vers la cantine pour être les premiers servis. Sado, Uryuu, Tatsuki, Ichigo et Orihime se sont assis tout au bout de la salle, à côte de la fenêtre. La fille auburn mangea son sandwich XXL au thon, œuf, mayonnaise, concombre, piment rouge, cerise et crème fouettée. Un mélange étrange qu'une personne normale ne mangerait certainement pas, mais pour Orihime c'était un plat habituel. Personne n'y prêta attention car tout le monde était déjà au courant de ses goûts spéciaux et de son appétit d'ogre. Les garçons parlèrent de la nouvelle console de jeu qui devrait bientôt sortir et les filles papotèrent de ce qu'elles feront pendant les vacances. Tout d'un coup, la fille auburn se leva de table.

" Oh non, c'est pas vrai, j'ai complètement oublié que je dois encore vider mon casier avant la remise de diplômes. En plus la sonnerie est dans à peine 15 minutes ! '' Exclama la fille paniquée en plein combat avec sa veste beige qu'elle n'arrivait pas à enfiler.

" J'y vais vite, on se voit en classe. '' Orihime se pressa de sortir de la cantine sans attendre la réponse de ses amis.

" Zut alors, j'ai vraiment pas de chance que mon casier se trouve tout de l'autre côté de l'école… '' Elle traversa la cour de récré, entra dans un des bâtiments à brique rouge et monta au 3ieme étage.

"Enfin… J'y suis… '' Dit-elle essoufflée, mais ce qu'elle voyait ne la réjouissait certainement pas. Une foule d'au moins 60 élèves était dans le couloir étroit où se trouva son casier. Elle essaya de se forcer un chemin, mais ce n'était pas une tache aisée avec sa poitrine plus que voluptueuse. Après 5 minutes de pousses et de tires, elle arriva enfin à destination. Elle enleva tous ses livres de son casier et sorti de cet enfer le plus vite possible. Une fois passée, elle courra vers la sortie quand soudainement elle fut percutée par un autre élève décidément plus grand qu'elle.

" Ma tête… '' Dit-elle étourdie à terre. '' Je m'excuse vraiment, euh… ''

" Aizen '' Interrompit le jeune homme avec un sourire. Le garçon, qui se trouvait devant elle, avait des cheveux bruns foncés mi long qui étaient légèrement bouclé. Mais ce qui surprenait le plus Orihime était ces yeux, ils étaient d'un brun si profond qu'on pourrait s'y perdre. Ce regard insistant qu'il avait, valait toutes les paroles du monde tellement les sentiments pouvaient s'y transparaître. Le cœur d'Orihime s'emballa. Le garçon de son âge ramassa les livres tombés et les lui rendit.

" Oh Aizen-san, je ne t'ai pas reconnu sans tes lunettes… '' Elle continua de le regarder dans les yeux, intriguée par la beauté de celles-ci. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas excusée auprès de lui de l'avoir bousculée.

" Sumimasen, Aizen-san '' Dit-elle précipitamment la tête baissée et les yeux fermés.

" Il ne faut pas t'excuser Inoue-san, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû mieux faire attention '' dit-il en se relevant, il prit ses lunettes tombées et les remit. Orihime était presque déçue qu'ils ne fussent pas cassés.

" Puis-je ? ''Demanda-t-il en lui offrant sa main pour la relever. Elle hocha la tête et prit la main d'Aizen. Les longs doigts du jeune garçon était d'une douceur inouï et agréablement chaude comparé aux siennes. Il la releva sans aucun effort. Une fois levée, elle ne voulut pas lâcher sa main, mais en même temps Inoue était trop gêné pour la tenir encore plus longtemps.

" Je, euh… merci '' dit Orihime en évitant son regard, embarrassée que sa main tenait encore celle d'Aizen.

" De rien Inoue-san, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire après t'avoir bousculé. Je pense que c'est à cause du stress pour la remise de diplômes '' Dit le jeune garçon d'une voix douce et mélodieuse. Elle se demanda si c'était possible qu'Aizen, le premier de la classe, puisse être nerveux. Lui qui a l'air toujours si calme et sûr de lui. Tout d'un coup, il prit les 2 mains de la fille qui se tenait devant lui dans les siennes et la regarda dans ses grands yeux gris. Orihime qui ne s'attendait pas à cela, rougit encore plus. Elle voulu baisser la tête, mais ses yeux ne se détachèrent pas du regard d'Aizen qui était à quelques centimètres de son visage. Aizen approcha sa tête encore plus près vers elle et dit dans son oreille quelque chose qui la troublera tout le reste de la journée.

" Inoue-san '' commença-t-il d'une voix basse, son souffle chaud effleurant le visage de la fille, '' J'organise demain soir à 8 heures, une fête pour célébrer notre fin d'année scolaire et cela me ferais vraiment plaisir si tu pourrais y venir aussi. '' À ce moment-là, il glissa une lettre d'invitation dans sa main.

" Euh, je euh… '' Marmonna-t-elle confuse de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

" Ce serait un honneur de t'accueillir dans ma maison, Inoue-san. '' Continua t'il. Orihime fut sans voix et hocha sa tête presque instantanément, sans se poser trop de question. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage du brun en entendant une réponse affirmative de la part d'Inoue à son invitation.

" Bien, je pense qu'on ferrait bien de rentrer en classe, car on est déjà 5 minutes en retard '' dit-il avec un sourire encore plus grand que tout à l'heure.

" Oh non, c'est vrai ? Zut alors, je suis vraiment une tête en l'air ! J'ai intérêt de me dépêcher ! Tu ne viens pas Aizen-san ? ''

" J'ai encore quelque chose à faire avant, je t'en prie d'y aller sans moi, je viendrais en classe après que j'aurais fini ''

" Je vois, on se voit en classe alors ! '' Aizen lâcha les mains d'Orihime et il s'en alla gracieusement et calmement comme à son habitude, toujours ce même sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

XxX

La fille à la chevelure auburn arriva après avoir couru comme une folle et entra dans tous ses états dans la salle de classe. Le prof sembla ne pas encore être arrivé.

" Inoue où étais-tu ? On commençait à s'inquiéter '' dit Ichigo Kurosaki les bras croisés, assis à son banc. Cela faisait déjà plus de 10 ans qu'Inoue était amoureuse de lui.

'' Excuse-moi, il y avait énormément de monde dans le couloir où se trouvait mon casier, Kurosaki-kun '' Répondit-elle sans raconter ce qui lui est véritablement arrivée.

" Ah, d'accord. Bon c'est pas grave, le prof n'est même pas encore là… par contre notre génie n'est pas à l'heure non plus, c'est une première qu'il ne soit pas à l'heure '' dit Ichigo en se moquant. Orihime rougit quand elle comprit que Ichigo parla de Sousuke Aizen, lui qui a fait battre son cœur à l'heure du midi. Ichigo n'a jamais vraiment aimé Aizen. Il le trouva bizarre et prétentieux.

'' Gin et Tousen ne sont pas là non plus '' remarqua Tatsuki.

" Oui tu as raison… En fait, que tiens-tu dans la main ? '' Ichigo pointa la lettre qu'Aizen lui avait donnée il y a quelques minutes.

" Oh ceci ? Rien d'important ne t'inquiète pas '' Elle mit la lettre dans son sac et n'en dit pas plus.

" Ok… '' Dit le rouquin en levant un sourcil. Le prof entra en classe suivit par Gin, Tousen et Aizen.

" Bon… '' Commença le prof, '' Puisque la remise de diplômes n'est qu'à 15h15, je propose de lire un extrait du livre 'La Peste' écrit par Albert Camus. '' En entendant ce nom toute la classe poussa un cri d'ennui. Pour la première fois, Orihime ne porta pas attention aux cours et pensa à tout ce qui c'est passé précédemment dans la journée. C'était la première fois qu'elle et Aizen se parlaient pour de vrai et cette première fois était riche en émotion. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de l'adolescente rien que d'y penser…

XxX


	3. Chapitre 2

A/N Chapitre un peu bavard, mais à la fin un petit cadeau pour les Ichihime fans ;)

Grand merci à **Guest**, **Mlle Demuri Kagura** et **amuto67100 **pour les reviews ! Vous ne savez pas à quelle point cela m'a fait plaisir :D -hugs-

#guest : Orihime and Aizen are both students ^^ But I also **love** the teacher-student relationship, maybe i'll write something about it in the future :) And if I've some more time I'll try to translate this story as well in English.

XxX

" Je comprends, murmura Paneloux. Cela est révoltant parce que cela passe notre mesure. Mais peut-être… " Le professeur s'arrêta de lire pour ouvrir la porte à la personne qui venait d'y toquer.

" Voici les diplômes. " dit une femme âgée et donna les documents au professeur.

" Merci " lui répondit-elle. Tous les élèves précédemment endormis s'étaient tous réveillés et toute ouïe pour savoir leurs résultats. Orihime ne tenait plus en place, elle voulait savoir ses notes le plus tôt possible. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle ne se sentait pas bien. Sa tête tourna, c'était comme si elle pourrait s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre. Elle se retourna et vit Ichigo ronger son crayon. Il était tout aussi nerveux qu'elle. Tatsuki et Uryuu fixaient les paperasses que tenait le prof en main, tous deux tournaient un stylo entre les doigts. Les observer rendit Orihime encore plus nerveuse et décida de ne plus les regarder. Elle se tourna alors vers la direction où était assis Aizen. Au moment où son regard croisa celui du garçon aux lunettes, elle rougit fortement et baissa les yeux. N'osant plus le regarder d'en face elle faisait semblant de chercher quelque chose dans son plumier.

" Bien, " commença le prof " on va peut-être d'abord commencer par nommer le premier de la classe, n'est-ce pas ? " Sans aucune surprise le nom qui sorti de la bouche du professeur était Sousuke Aizen. Ce dernier se leva, remercia le prof et prit son diplôme en main. Il fut applaudit par le reste de la classe. " Un sans-faute ! Remarquable Aizen-san ! " dit-elle " Mais ce n'est pas tout " continua-t-elle " Pour la première fois dans notre lycée, nous avons un deuxième pupitre qui eut un sans-faute. " La classe était étonnée d'entendre cela et tout le monde se posa des questions. Uryuu fantasma que se sera lui le second élève. Ichigo et Tatsuki ne semblaient pas être très intéressés. Orihime quand a elle ferma ses yeux et espéra que ce soit-elle ce fameux deuxième élève. " Je ne vais pas faire durer le suspense plus longtemps… Orihime Inoue tu peux venir chercher ton diplôme. "

" Moi ? " Dit la fille en question encore sous le choc de la surprise.

" Bien sûr toi, y a-t-il une autre fille dans cette classe qui a le même prénom que toi ? " Répondit le professeur d'un ton moqueur. Orihime se leva, applaudit par ses camarades de classe et prit son diplôme.

" Merci " dit-elle un peu gênée. " Il ne faut pas me remercier c'est toi seule qui a travaillé durement pour obtenir ce diplôme et tu l'as mérité " La jeune diplômée devint toute rouge et se positionna à côté de son camarade de classe qui avait les mêmes notes qu'elle.

" Félicitation Inoue-san " dit le garçon aux cheveux bruns d'une voix douce.

" Félicitation à toi aussi Aizen-san " répondit Orihime avec un sourire.

" Applaudissons encore une fois Aizen et Inoue pour leurs résultats hors du commun et prenez-les comme exemple pour les années qui suivront. Bien entendu, ils sont tous deux admis gratuitement dans l'université du Sereitei, l'école la plus prestigieuse de l'archipel. " dit l'institutrice avant que la classe se leva pour les applaudir une dernière fois. Aizen prit la main d'Inoue. Cette dernière sursauta en sentant le contact de la main de Sousuke avec la sienne et tous deux firent une courbette avant de retourner à leur place.

« C'est incroyable » pensa Orihime une fois assise à son banc. « C'est vraiment mon jour de chance aujourd'hui ! Est-ce un signe du destin que moi et Aizen ont ais eu les mêmes notes ? Hihi, bon je dois soutenir mes amis maintenant espérons qu'ils passent leur année aussi sans examen de repassage. Certainement toi, Kurosaki-kun ! »

XxX

" Aaah c'est pas grave, je passerais ce stupide examen en août et on n'en parle plus " dit Ichigo. (Il a eu un examen de repassage en géographie.)

" Comment tu peux rester aussi calme Kurosaki ! " S'exclama Uryuu. (Lui aussi a eu un examen de repassage en géo.) " C'est carrément la honte ! " « En plus moi qui pensais que je serais premier de la classe » pensa-t-il en soupirant.

" Ne t'inquiète pas mon pote, ce n'est pas la fin du monde " dit Keigo en rigolant ( Keigo a battu le record du plus grand nombre d'examen de repassage, avec un total de 5 examens)

" Oui… bien sûr… " Répondit le binoclard un peu irrité.

" Keigo a tout à fait raison ! " dit Tatsuki sûr d'elle "En plus, il y a au moins une de nous qui a passé l'année sans examen de repassage ou travaux de vacances ! " Tatsuki se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, Orihime.

" Oui c'est vrai " Affirma Ichigo.

" Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! " cria Chizuru et elle sauta en direction de la poitrine d'Orihime. Juste à temps, Tatsuki l'arrêta avec un coup de pied dans la figure.

" Contrôle toi… Chizuru… "

" Aieeeuh… "

" Pourquoi ne fêterons pas la réussite de Inoue-san ? " Remarqua Mizuiro " En plus, être admis à l'université du Sereitei n'est pas donner à tout le monde " Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

" C'est une très bonne idée. " Ajouta Sado.

" Moi aussi je suis d'accord avec l'idée de Mizuiro. " Dit Keigo surexcitée.

" Hell yeah a party for my girly ! "

" Euh…Tu es déjà rétablie, Chizuru ? " demanda Ichigo en arrangeant le col de sa chemise blanche.

" Bien sûr ! " et elle leva son pouce, un grand sourire au lèvres tout en remettant ses lunettes en place avec son autre main.

" Alors c'est réglé ! Nous ferons une fête pour Orihime demain soir à 8 heures euh… dans la maison d'Ichigo " dit Tatsuki.

" Hein quoi ? Pourquoi chez moi ? "

" Parce que pour une fois dans ta vie tu peux faire plaisir à une amie… "

" Ok, ok ça va, ne soit pas si désagréable… " soupira le garçon.

" Je euh… "

" Ne t'inquiète pas Orihime, on va tout arranger pour que ce soit une journée inoubliable '' dit Tatsuki avant qu'Orihime puisse continuer sa phrase. Ichigo sortit son portable de la poche, il semblait envoyer un texto.

" Je m'excuse d'être désagréable mais je vais rentrer à la maison… sinon mon père va encore me gronder… à demain. " dit Uryuu en refixant ces lunettes.

" Attend-moi Ishida-san, je viens avec toi, à demain soir tout le monde. " Dit Sado d'une voix habituellement basse.

" Nous aussi on va partir alors, au revoir. " dit Keigo et Mizuiro presque simultanément.

" Bon si tout le monde s'en va, j'y vais aussi, au revoir Himeeeee-chaaaan ! " Chizuru s'élança une nouvelle fois vers les seins de Inoue mais fut heureusement pour la deuxième fois arrêter par la justicière, Tatsuki.

" Toi tu viens avec moi, à demain Orihime, Ichigo. "

" Bye. " répondit Ichigo en remettant son portable dans la poche de son jeans. " Bon Inoue, si nous rentrons aussi à la maison. Si tu veux je peux de raccompagner. " dit Ichigo en passant sa main dans ses cheveux orange.

« Ce n'est pas bon, oh non que faire maintenant… c'est la catastrophe… je n'ai même pas eu le temps ou plutôt le courage de dire qu'Aizen m'a invité et que j'ai déjà accepté d'aller à sa fête… En plus, la fête d'Aizen a aussi lieu demain à 8 heures du soir… que faire, que faire… »

" Inoue ? Inoue, est-ce que ça va ? "

" Ah, euh je… Oh pardon Kurosaki-kun… J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Que disais-tu ? "

" Non ce n'est pas grave, je me demandais si tu voudrais que je te raccompagne chez toi à la maison. " Dit-il en rougissant. Pour la première fois, Orihime vit Ichigo gêné, elle le trouva très mignon comme ça.

" Euh… c'est très gentil de ta part mais tu as sûrement autre chose à faire et je ne veux pas que ton père s'inquiète pour toi parce que tu me…"

" Shhhh " dit-il en posant un doigt sur la bouche de la brillante jeune fille pour la faire taire, " T'inquiète, mon père ne se fera pas de souci si je rentre un peu plus tard " Elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux à ce moment-là et hocha la tête. Un sentiment chaud et agréable se ressentit à l'intérieur de son corps.

XxX

Orihime et Ichigo sortirent dehors. Ils marchèrent sans rien se dire en direction de l'appartement d'Inoue. La fille auburn était une nouvelle fois plongée dans ses pensées.

" Inoue tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air si absente aujourd'hui. " Surprise par la remarque du bel homme roux, elle répondit au tac au tac.

" Que veux-tu dire par cela ? "

" Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. "

" En fait… "

" Depuis que tu es revenue en classe l'après-midi après avoir vidé ton casier, tu es comme ça. " interrompit le rouquin. "Est-ce Aizen qui t'a mit dans un tel état ? " continua-t-il.

« Quoi, non impossible ais-je bien entendu Kurosaki-kun dire ' Est-ce Aizen qui t'a mit dans un tel état ? ' Comment a-t-il su ? Non j'ai du rêvé… »

" Inoue est-ce ça ? Ais-je raison ? ''

" Co… comment ? '' était la seule chose qu'Orihime puisse dire quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait belle et bien entendu ce qu'Ichigo avait dit précédemment.

" T'a-t-il dit quelque chose qui puisse te perturber ? Si c'est le cas il va voir ! "

" Comment sais-tu qu'Aizen m'a parler ? "

" J'ai entendu quelques élèves parler de cela… Ils ont dit que tu t'es cognée contre lui et qu'il t'a dit des choses dans l'oreille, qui t'avait perturbée, avant de te glisser un papier dans tes mains. Après tu avais apparemment complètement perdu le nord… comme ce que j'ai pu voir en classe de toute façon. "

« Mdr, logique que je sois confuse avec ce que m'a dit Aizen… » Pensa-t-elle.

" C'est donc logique que je m'inquiète pour toi. On est amis, non ? "

« Amis… »

" Bon j'ai répondu à ta question, maintenant je voudrais que tu répondes à la mienne, Qu'a-t-il dit contre toi ? " Demanda-t-il en regardant pour une seconde fois son portable.

" Non, ça va, ce n'est rien de grave, il m'a juste invité à sa fête de fin d'année. " Dit Orihime d'une voix basse.

" Haha c'est pas vrai, il a fait ça ? Ok maintenant j'comprends ! En fait, tu cherchais tout le temps au meilleur moyen de refuser son offre n'est-ce pas ? " Inoue baissa la tête et ne répondit pas à la question " Ne me dis pas que tu voulais aller à la fête d'un nerd avec qui tu as eu une conversation pour la première fois aujourd'hui, malgré qu'il soit dans notre classe depuis le début de l'année scolaire ? En plus qui sait que ce qu'il pourrait te faire là-bas, tu le connais à peine ! " Tout ce que Ichigo venait de dire était vrai et Orihime le savait, mais pourtant elle se sent bizarrement attirée par le garçon à lunettes. " Tu n'as pas encore accepté son offre, non ? " Demanda-t-il un peu anxieux

" Non, non... je dois lui téléphoner ce soir pour lui dire si je venais ou pas… " Mentit la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas le courage de lui dire la vérité.

" Heureusement ! Si j'étais toi je ne lui téléphonerai même pas, il n'a pas besoin de savoir ton numéro. Il pourrait te harceler ou pire traquer où tu habites et te kidnapper… ou envoyer quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place ! "

" Kurosaki-kun tu t'imagines des choses, je ne le vois pas faire un chose pareil " dit Orihime en riant quand elle imagina Aizen en criminel, en fait elle trouva l'idée d'être kidnappée par lui très séduisante.

" Non mais je suis sérieux ! Je n'ai pas du tout confiance en lui ! Déjà qui aurait cru qu'il pourrait être attiré par une fille, tout le monde dans l'école croyait qu'il était gay ! Il a des dizaines de filles qui courent après lui et il n'a jamais montré un signe d'intérêt pour l'une d'entre elles. "

" Peut être qu'il est juste gêné et qu'il ne sait pas comment aborder une fille. " Le défendit-elle.

" Si tu le dis… " répondit Ichigo pas convaincu. " En plus, " continua-t-il " je sais pas si tu as déjà remarqué, mais ce Aizen à l'air plutôt amical vis-à-vis des crapules de l'école. Ça me paraît louche tout ça... "

" De qui parles-tu ? "

" Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Nnoitra Gilga par exemple pour t'en nommer deux. " La fille auburn était bouche bée en entendant ces noms. Grimmjow n'était pas dans leur classe, mais il s'est fait une assez mauvaise réputation à l'école pour que tout le monde le connaisse. C'est un délinquant, un goujat sans cœur qui vit que pour se bagarrer. Il s'amuse à défier pendant les pauses les autres étudiants, pour passer le temps (dit-il). Il s'est battu avec Ichigo de multiple fois ainsi. Nnoitra quand à lui est aussi une personne que tu voudrais éviter à tout prix. Le mois dernier, il a massacré une élève de CM1, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Cette dernière se trouve dans la clinique Kurosaki avec une commotion cérébrale. Il s'est fait renvoyer de l'école pour cela. Ichigo et Orihime arrivèrent à l'appartement de cette dernière et ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée.

" Bon nous sommes arrivés je crois. " Dit le rouquin

" Hai " Répondit-elle. Ichigo prit celle qui lui était destiné directement après dans ces bras légèrement musclés.

"Orihime, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment de tout cela, je t'en prie ne fais pas de conneries… " Il prit un peu de recul mais ne lâcha pas ces épaules pour autant. " J'ai reçu texto de Rukia et Renji et ils viendront aussi à la fête chez moi à la maison, demain soir. "

" Rukia et Renji ? " dit-elle surprise. " Oui, ils viennent spécialement pour venir faire la fête avec nous, il parait que Rukia a aussi réussi son année avec brio comme toi. "

" Oh, je la téléphonerai ce soir pour la féliciter alors " dit Orihime sans émotions apparente.

" Bon je vais rentrer à la maison, il se fait tard. " Avant qu'elle n'ai répondu, le rouquin posa ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur la joue d'Orihime et l'embrassa délicatement. La fille auburn tremblait de bonheur sous le toucher de ces lèvres si près de sa bouche. Après quelques secondes, qui paraissait des heures pour Inoue, le garçon éloigna son visage de la sienne et lui dit au revoir. Orihime ne prononça pas un mot et le salua qu'avec sa main.

Orihime mit sa main sur sa joue encore chaude du baiser et murmura " Kurosaki-kun m'a embrasser… " C'était aussi la seule chose qu'elle pensa après qu'il n'était plus en vue. Elle entra dans son appartement et se jeta de suite sur son lit. Sa joie ne dura pas plus longtemps et se transforma en une tristesse qu'elle même ne comprenait pas. Elle devait choisir entre 2 hommes, ceux qui l'ont fait vibrer le même jour. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, qui choisir. Paniquée, stressée, elle prit un polochon dans ses bras et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

XxX


End file.
